1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network communications, and particularly to a packet transceiver system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice over Internet (VoIP) is a standard for transmitting voice, which relies on using real-time transport protocol (RTP). RTP is built upon the user datagram protocol (UDP).
However, UDP lacks a feedback mechanism, so RTP packets are liable to be lost during network congestion, thereby affecting voice quality. Referring to FIG. 1, a transmitter 10 transmits a plurality of voice packets to a receiver 20 during network congestion, and voice packets 100b are lost in groups. The lost voice packets 100b are difficult to be recalculated according to normal voice packets 100a, and accordingly voice quality is poor.